fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NSHS Sports Mix
Nova Scotia High School Sports Mix is a Sports game for the Nintendo Wii being made by . It features sports teams from high schools across Nova Scotia as they compete for the most JARIS banners. It is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is like that of Mario Sports Mix, but it uses high school athletes and real high school teams. You compete in a wide variety of different sports, plus extra ones, as you try to become the team with the most JARIS banners. Different schools are better at different sports. Controls will be explained in their respective sport. Teams Amherst Vikings Despite their name, they don't have many big players. No other is better at dodgeball. Colors are Green, Yellow, and Light Blue. Annapolis Wolves These are fast athletes who can also do well in numbers. Colors are Black, Red, and White. Avon Rockies They have very tall players, though they aren't very fast. Colors are Grey and Dark Blue. Barrington Barons Strong athletes who always have a back-up plan. Colors are Grey and Red. Breton Bears Just an all-around good team. Colors are Green, Black, and White. Bridgetown Trojans These guys never play clean. But they never show it either. Colors are Blue and White. Cabot Boats They like to run and jump, they're good at it too. Colors are Navy, Red, and White. Highland Huskies Another all-around good team. Colors are Blue, Silver, and Black. Central Kings Gators They have a way of making you get cocky, then surprise you with a burst of skill. Colors are Dark Green and White. Cobequid Cougars They have very fast runners. Colors are Orange and Blue. Dalbrae Dragons They have powerful leg muscles, perfect for soccer. Colors are Orange, Red, and Blue. Digby Mariners No matter how much they're losing by, they will not let up. Colors are Green and Gold. Drumlin Heights Eagles They always go far, but they can never seem to pull it off. Ever so often, they will win. Colors are Pink, Black, and Red. Glace Bay Panthers Tough athletes who play better against a team if they lose to them. Hants East Tigers They play extremely hard each game. Colors are Black and Gold. Strait Area Saints A very tough team with a bit of karma at the last moment. Colors are Green and White. Horton Griffins They are very good at jumping. Sometimes it seems like they're flying. Colors are Gold, Red, and Black. Liverpool Warriors What they do good in is always completely random. Colors are Black and Red. Lockeport Greenwave Massive players who excel in football. Colors are Light Green and White. Middleton Monarchs They have incredibly fast reflexes. Colors are Gold and Blue. North East Titans They can take a hit. Colors are Black and Silver. Northumberland Nighthawks They're incredibly fast. Colors are Red, White, and Black. Oxford Golden Bears They are very good at basketball. Colors are Gold and White. Par-En-Bas Requins A french school (Requins are Sharks in English). They have a very good hockey team. Colors are Blue, Red, and White. Pictou Pitbulls If they're stuck, they can always find a way out. Colors are Red and White. Riverview Redmen They're unpredictable. Colors are Dark Red and White. Shelburne Coyotes They're very good at keeping possession. Colors are Blue and Gold. Springhill Golden Eagles An all-around good team. Colors are Gold and Brown. St. Mary's Bay Stingrays The higher your score gets, the more aggressive they become. Colors are Black and Indigo. Sydney Wildcats They're game plans are simple, but effective. Colors are Cyan and White. Sports Soccer Football Basketball Track & Field Softball Hockey Restrictions *The Saints are unable to play football. Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24